life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Bowers
Frank Bowers is a resident of Arcadia Bay. He is a known drug dealer and an associate of Chloe Price and Rachel Amber. He also used to bet on dogfight matches, but later had a revelation and saved several of the dogs, including his current companion, Pompidou. Personality Frank's hostile and untrusting personality is probably due to his involvement with drugs. He seems to be affectionate towards those he cares about, including Pompidou and Rachel Amber. Background Little is known about Frank other than his well known reputation for dealing drugs in Arcadia Bay. He also has history as a gambler. Episode 1: Chrysalis We learn that Chloe is in great debt to Frank - she owes him $3,000 to cover the costs of her presumed previous drug addiction. Frank is demanding his money from her. It is partially due to Frank that Chloe needed to attempt to steal from Nathan Prescott to get money; in part to pay back Frank, and in part to escape the Bay with Rachel. Although we do not meet Frank in this episode, he is shown in the ending scene with Pompidou outside the RV during the snow-storm. Episode 2: Out of Time While Chloe and Max practise with the gun in the Junkyard, Frank hears the sound of the breaking glass and gunshots, and stops by. He makes fun of the girls for their foolish games with weapons, and threatens Chloe, demanding the money she owes him. When he asks Max what she is hiding behind his back, Chloe notices Rachel's bracelet around Frank's wrist. She antagonises him, interrogating him about the bracelet. He pulls a knife on her, leaving Max to react, pulling the gun on Frank. Shoot Frank=If Max decides to shoot Frank, she fails; the gun has run out of bullets. Frank laughs it off, but he will remember that Max almost shot him. He warns Chloe that she has until Friday to pay him. |-|Don't shoot Frank= Franks laughs it off, taking the gun away from Max. He warns Chloe that she has until Friday to pay him, and walks off with the gun. Episode 3: Chaos Theory During this episode, Max and Chloe try to break into Frank's RV for more clues about what happened to Rachel after discovering Nathan's cryptic messages in Principal Wells' office, and David's photographs of Rachel and Frank together. While Chloe scrounges a distracting treat for Pompidou, Max heads to the diner to get Frank's keys. If Max spills his food or drink or takes his keys, Frank becomes very aggressive and Max has to rewind. If Max tries to ask Frank about drugs using the code phrase Nathan provided, Frank will refuse to acknowledge it or offer any to her. If Max tries to appeal through Frank's love for Pompidou, Frank will place the keys on the table and taunt Max. If Max brings up Frank's love for Rachel Amber, Frank will place a photo of Rachel Amber and the RV keys on the table and allow Max to admire her photo. Episode 4: Dark Room In this episode, Max and Chloe visit Frank in his RV to gather more clues about Rachel. They need the key to his account book to work out when Nathan received drugs from Frank in order to dose Kate. Spirit Animal and Symbolism Frank is heavily associated with the colour red. His red shirt symbolises aggression, tragic circumstances and anger. The black and white colours on his jacket could also be associated with death. Whether that means he is in part responsible for someone dying, or whether he comes close to death because of drugs (or Max nearly shooting him), there is no firm evidence about the true meaning of the colours. Frank's spirit animal is probably a dog.http://www.shamanicjourney.com/dog-power-animal-symbol-of-loyalty-friendship-unconditional-love With his furry companion close by, he exhibits many dog-like traits in himself. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about; he keeps Pompidou after rescuing him from the dog-fights, and takes good care of him. He also speaks affectionately of Rachel Amber, and is truly saddened by her disappearance. Frank wishes to branch out from his drug business, as evident from the business manual in his RV; this fits in with the resourcefulness and willing-to-learn attitude of those who have dogs as their spirit animal. Trivia * Frank's RV has the number plate "BRKBD", a reference to the television show Breaking Bad, in which Walter and his accomplice Jesse cook Crystal Meth in an RV. * His last name Bowers may have been a reference to Stephen Kings IT where the leader of the bullies is named Henry Bowers. References Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters